


The Offer

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: OW drabble.





	The Offer

"Where is he?" Chris shouted for a second time.

When the only response was a mocking laugh, Larabee took a threatening step forward.

"Whoa, pard." Buck Wilmington used his big body to block the enraged man, preventing him from reaching the prisoner.

"Get out of my way, Buck," Chris warned through clenched teeth.

Wilmington threw up his hands. "Just one word of advice. Make sure you find out where Vin's bein' held before you kill him."

Chris's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, I'm not going to kill him." Larabee smiled. "I'm just going to make him an offer he can't refuse."


End file.
